Yomio, give it back!
by Yamu-chan
Summary: Yomio took Yomi's book without her permission and is refusing to give it back. That causes another deadly ghost argument between them, ending in a word that Yomio never expected to her from the leader of the horror-world another unexpected, yet wonderful thing... Yomi/Yomio Don't like? NOT MY PROBLEM! Please read and review, I'll kill you for hates and ignoring. My summaries suck


Yamu : I'm tired, don't wanna explain anything. Go on and read my profile if you want to know more about me and Yogi. I don't even know why I'm writing THIS! I must have hittten my head and loosed my senses.

Yogi : You ALWAYS loose your senses. Like when signed up on fanfiction and made a second account after 5 months, for totally NO REASON!

Yamu : Yogi, Shut up. I'm tired and you know that I'll punch you if you keep going, we've already gone through this too many times.

Yogi : Just start your story before you give me a even more girlier name that 'Yogi' already is.

Yamu : Again, I EVEN CHECKKED THAT YOGI IS A BOY'S NAME!

Yogi : OH YEAH!? DOES YOGI SOUND LIKE A BOY TO YOU? HUH? HUH?

Yamu : Pretty much.

Yogi : W-

Yamu : I don't own Screaming lessons, this is a One-Shot and I hope you'll enjoy. I'm sorry for any missing letters or fails, I love reviews. No, seriously, **give me reviews!**

Yogi : STOP CUTTING ME OFF!

Yamu : No offense. ...On the other hand, feel offended, Yogi.

* * *

"Yomio?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stop that nonsense and give me back my book so I could tell everyone the story?"

"Nope~"

Yomi sighed. This was the 2rd time this week, and it was only late on monday! Why was her super annoying Partner in telling scary stories do that? He, again, waves with Yomi's 'oh so famous' book that resembles a teacher's book for the class' name list so well.

"Yomio." That wasn't a question.

"I said that I won't give it to ya~" he waved the book in front of her face with a michivious smirk planted on his handsome face. Oh yes, all girls loved him, expect Yomi. She just saw him like the annoying guy from the parallel universe, who once fell into her lesson like a rock, literally. Back then he suddenly appeared from next to her and fell on her.

He himself didn't understand why Yomi didn't go crazy about him. All girls would have freaked out and jumped into space by just thinking about him as just their Partner in something. Yomi and he acted like classmates to each other. He didn't understand it and he didn't like it at all. He liked her. No, more than that, so if she's a female version of, why didn't she _love_ him back? Just why? It didn't make sense to him. He knew that, like the Yukis, parallel persons aren't always the same, in body and soul.

Yomi tried to snatch away the book that was in front of her face, but without luck like always. Yomio just moved it away agin in time, even if he wouldn't show it, this time she nearly got him.

"Nuh-u-uh, where's the please?" Yomio shock his finger and head, still smirking.

Oh, how Yomi would love to blast of that stupid smirk off of his face. That would cause less butterflies in her stomach evertime she sees, hears or feels him. Even tough her face would always remain the same, deep down, somehwere very deeep down, she liked him. But she didn't want to make a fool out of herself by blushing. She was the freakin' leader and guard of the world of horror.

"Yomio, just give it back." She jumed up and tried to get it, but she had no chance compered to his size plus his hand sticking up. Yep, she was totally making a fool out of herself. Good thing no one but them was in the room. He was going to pay later. Oh sweet, sweet revenge.

He sicked out his tongue at her efforts to get her precious book back, tah seemed to be more important to her than him.

How could someone stick his tongue out while still wearing such a handsome smirk? Yomi couldn't find and explination!

"Yomio, cut it out!"

"Noo..."

"Yomio" her voice was desperate by now, like her expression. He liked it. He could actually make the head of the horror-world desperate, no one could take off her smirk for years. But then again, in his universe he was the head of the horror-world.

"No please, no treat..."

"Yomio!"

"No!"

"You're ust digging yourself your own grave.."

"I'm aware of that, Mrs. Yomi."

"I swear on my missing abdomen, when we're done here-"

"We're never going to be done here if you don't speed this up a little bit."

"How-"

"You now exactly how."

She gasped. "I'll never ever say such a thing."

"It's only one little word, what's so hard about it?"

"Maybe because I don't wanna loose my pride?"

"Don't try that again, there's no one but us here."

"W-Well, ever heard about portals that watch over people?"

"We're ghosts. We're freakin' dead."

"Well, they watch over ghosts too!"

"Who would want to watch us? That is only someone who wants to commit suicide." He rolled his eyes. "In all black magic books we're marked as the death-gods. Who does the ritual to see us, dies."

"UGGGGH!" She stomped on the ground, losing her last nerve completely.

"No groaning here, little miss. If you would have just said please, we would have been done with this."

"But I can't."

"Don't you know how to spell it, or what?"

Suddenly, there was a deadly silence and Yomi stared to the ground, refusing to meet her eyes.

"For Yu's sake, THAT'S ONE WORD!"

"I didn't say it in a few years, alright!" she spat.

"But I mentioned it enough times in this conversation for you to re-say it." Yomio said. There they go again.

"I won't say it."

"You will"

"FOR THE HUNRETH-TIME-"

"I won't give you back your book like this, little lady."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"It's not good for you to read so much!"

"WHAT!" She looked at him in disbelief. "The mot parents would be happy to see their child reading!"

"Well, I'm not your father and I, as a father, wouldn't like to see my child reading horror-stories that actually kill people like crazy!"

"JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

"Nope." he popped the 'p', like always.

"PLEASE!"

Yomio suddenly stared at her in shock, and after she herself realized what she said, she was just as shocked.

He smirked. "What was that?"

"Don't make me repeat it." She couldn't repeat it, anyway. It just came out of her mouth, and she didn't know how.

He held out his hand to give her her book. "Now you've earned yourself a prize, little Miss."

Just as Yomi touched the book he pulled it and her closer to him. Now she was in his arms and the book somewhere on the floor.

And before she could protest or even say another word, he suddenly pressed his heavenly lips against her soft ones.

That long, five minutes lasting kiss was the best thing he ever did in his life, well, ghostly life. He would burn it into the back of his mind and always recall that little moment they had. Every word she said in their argument, and her soft voice saying 'please' to him for the very first time.

As the kiss ended he smirked against her lips. He felt her blush, but no one dared to say another word. (Yamu : Let's let them have their little moment before all hell will break loose.)

* * *

What the two ghostly love-birds didn't know was a certain Yu from Yomi's past watching them through a portal that actually was there, not only Yomi's excuse, but she herself didn't know about it.

He silently watched everything. Whyever he opend a portal to the death-gods was unclear, he wanted to die but instead he saw the Yomi he knew, even if only shortly, and liked, again.

Yep, Yomi will definitely kill Yomio later.


End file.
